pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
(Multi) Black Dragon Libera
Suggested: Lv26+ / Reward: ? This is the only mission in the Depths of Jealousy. The description says it can only be played as multiplayer, but it can be played as single player with some tricks. However, high level gear is recommended if doing it alone, at least level 32 Uberhero Tondenga with a Thor Set is highly recommended. Bottom 4 At the beginning, you will encounter a switch similar to the Tomb of Tolerance. However, the switch will activate BOTH the door and the pendulum. An easy way to open the door and survive is to drum PonChaka~PonPon with Tondenga as Uberhero (the reason for this is due to the door closing before you land after you use DonDon, but the archer class may not survive unless it is Pingrek) and the door should open. Immediately march, then re-activate Hero Mode, then continue. Your army should have passed the door. Continue until Hatapon steps on the button: then you should activate Hero mode. This way, you can kill the Gargoyle without destroying the chest. Do this again to the other doors. The only difference between the other parts and this one is after the second door, there is an additional Lava Salamander. After the third door there is a Lava Salamander and an additional Ice Salamander. Escape their explosions, reach the end and claim your treasure. Note that sometimes, the doors will open for just long enough for one or two of your members to get through without having to use an uberhero that moves forward (Grenburr, tondenga, ect.), but this is inconsistent. Bottom 5 This floor is the hardest part of the dungeon, do not continue to this floor if you don't have high level equipment. If you decide to continue, march once. You will see a door. Destroy it, and you will see a continuously swinging axe. Taterazay's Class skill, Energy Field 40% or 50%, is highly recommended, or else you will take high damage. Continue to march, then stop when Hatapon steps on the button. Activate Hero mode, and defeat the Mutant Cyclops, Golem, and Gargoyle. There should be an additional Balrag on the second time, and finally, Black Dragon Libera on the third time. After Libera is dead, there should be a Balrag, a Mutant Cyclops and another Golem. Kill them, then march to the end. Once you've hit the end of the dungeon, you will find either a Gold Chest, a Jeweled Chest, or even a Purple Jeweled Chest (Rare). Tips *Recommended Set Skills (For Tondenga): Peerless Bovine, Strike or Slash Master (depending on the weapon), Peerless Deer, Peerless Hedgehog or Peerless Tree, Monster Killer, and Damage+. You can also switch Monster Killer for Peerless Spear and Damage+ for Club/Battle Axe attack. *Alternatively, you can have these Set Skills for Tondenga: Peerless Tree, Peerless Hedgehog, Peerless Deer, Damage+, Club (Battle Axe) Attack (depends on your weapon) and Strike (Slash) Master (depending on your weapon). This set has a smaller boost than the set above, but you will not be affected by Peerless Bovine's minimum damage being set to 1. *The Thor Set (Thor, Bunny Hood, Alldemonium Shield, Crono Riggers) is recommended for this if you have Energy Field 40%. If Energy Field 50% is mastered, you can change Thor to any Axe (optional). The Thor Set should be at least +14 for greater damage and defense. *If you are playing alone, you could bring Wondabarappa (Kan) into the fray and his Class Skills, such has Heave Ho 2 and 3 will boost your attacks and defense by 5%, which can add up with Taterazay's Energy Field Class Skills. *If you are using a crit-based weapon such as Susurapon, you can double the amount of damage your critical hits deal using the Set Skill Peerless Bird, which Monster Killer can be switched to this particular Set Skill. *In order to pass through the 1st gate in singleplayer, you need to have Fever Cancel turned on in the settings so that you can immediately cancel a command after it is executed. *Peerless Hedgehog + Monster Killer is a good combination because you can kill monsters for extra damage, and you can replenish a lot of health for finishing enemies quicker. *If you are not using the Thor Set, you can use the Set Skill 'Peerless Penguin' because you get twice as much HP, and your attack speed is not affected during Uberhero Mode. (Tondenga, Kibadda, Pyokorider normal attack only) *If you are playing in multiplayer, You could bring in a Taterazay from one of the 4 players to keep using the DEFEND song so that the Tondengas can endure more attacks, such as the continuous attacking guillotines. Peerless Rabbit set skill can help out continue the defend hero mode, as the Tondengas may take significant damage if Energy Field is not present. **You could also greatly boost the attack power of your heroes using Piekron with both Team Aid set skills equipped, giving a 3.5x boost to attacks. **Pingrek could also be used with a Defence Sceptre, but it isn't as effective as Taterazay's Hero Mode. It is much easier to maintain, as you don't have to get perfect measures consistently, however. *If you are the host of the server, use Tondenga rather than the other players on the server because the host of the server's hits on enemies register almost instantly, and Set Skills like Peerless Hedgehog would work properly, unlike how a player on the server, the Tondenga's hits wont register quickly, and the attack moves from the enemies are not at the same pace to be able to avoid getting hit. *The continouous guillotines at Bottom 5 do not damage hostile mobs; using them to an advantage is non-existent. *Peerless Deer is a very important set skill, as the golems at Bottom 5 deal consistent stagger and knockback damage. As long as you have a Thor Set or a DPS based equipment set, you can survive the extra slight damage Uberhero Mode gives you from Peerless Deer. Video Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Multiplayer Quests Category:Half-Boss Category:Pata Kolassa Theme Category:Walkthrough Category:Ho Hoi Yahha Theme